Pools of Darkness
by Harii
Summary: 4 year's after the news of Naruto's, apparent, death, a strange person enters Konoha. But he seems familiar, and full of hate.


Hari: Arg, another lame story from Hari.

Gaara: You aren't lame.

Hari: KYWAAA!!! -glomps teh Gaa-chan with teh loves-

Gaara: SAVE ME!

Neji: Anyways, Naruto isn't owned by Hari. If it was, Naruto would be

yaoi mayhem. And Ino and Sakura would probably be killed off by now.

Hari: Muha! stabs Ino doll Sasuke is mine!... notices people are

reading YOU DIDN'T HEAR THAT! I HATE SASUKE! HE NEEDS TO DIE!

mutters Don't worry, Sasu-kun. I'll love you forever...

-----------------------------------

The teenager sighed, as he walked into his shabby apartment. He

silently closed his door, not wanting to hear angry shouts from next

door for being too noisy. The teens' stomach rumbled as he glanced at

the small kitchen in the corner of his living room. With another

defeated sigh, he stalked over towards the cupboards, and pulled out

the only substance of food it looked like he had.

Instant ramen.

With a somewhat a brighter face, he pulled off the lid partway, and

emptied the packets of flavour and dehydrated peas and carrots. After

he put on the kettle, he shook of his orange and black jacket onto the

floor of the kitchen, and kicked it onto the tan coloured carpet of the

living room. Folding his bed into a couch, he slumped down, and reached

toward the radio, hoping is favorite music was on. He made a face when

he heard the classical music pouring out of the speakers. Shutting the

electronic box off, he stood back up, and went to his small porch. He

leaned against the bars, and looked up at the dark sky.

He looked down to see a young woman walking down the street. Jeez,

lady. It's not very safe to walk out at this hour... The boy thought,

and shook his head. Still gazing at the lady, he saw two shadows

creeping up from behind. He looked to see who they were, and saw that

both guys were holding pocket knives' behind their backs with sick

grins on their faces. He looked back, worriedly, at the woman, and saw

that she didn't notice that anything was creeping up from behind.

Swearing under his breath, he went back inside, grabbed his jacket, and

keys, and ran out the door.

As he reached the bottom, he could hear the men talking to the woman.

"Konbanwa, onee-chan. Having a nice stroll?" said one of the guys.

"We are too, and we thought you could join us for a little fun,"

grinned the other.

"Please leave me alone," said the girl, the street light elimunating

her frightened face.

"Oh, don't be so mean, onee-chan. We won't harm you. Much..." said the

guy, slowing taking out the knife he had hidden behind his back.

The blonde-haired teen crouched behind a wall in an alley, watching

the whole conversation. He saw the lady back up a few steps, as both of

the men took out their knives, and slowly walk towards the frightened

person.

Taking a deep breath, he leapt out from his hiding spot. Landing

behind the two men, he opened his mouth, "Hey. Why don't you both take

a flying leap of a cliff? I don't think the world will miss you two

very much,"

The men turned towards the speaker, and their grins got wider.

"Seyo, do you see what I see?"

"I do, Riku. A small vermin who doesn't know his place," Seyo replied,

chuckling.

"Do you know what we do to vermin who don't know their place, kid?"

Riku laughed, pointing with his knife hand at the blue-eyed boy.

"Why don't you show me?" the teen smirked, his hands curling up into

tight fists.

Seyo's grin faltered as he growled with annoyance, and leapt forward,

trying to stab the boy.

But then he reached his target, the boy vanished.

"What the..." he managed to say, before a fist, which had just come

out of nowhere connected with his face. Seyo flew backwards, hitting

the wall behind him.

He glanced up, wanting to see what had hit him so hardly, and saw the

boy. Riku ran towards Seyo, and pulled him up. They both now stared in

a scared way at the teen, who had turned towards them.

"If you don't want me to kill you both, I'd advise you to get the fuck

out of here," he glared at them.

Just as the men started to run, Riku glanced back, and said "What is

your name, you little punk?"

The teen smirked "I wouldn't normally answer that, because you haven't

introduced yourself first, but its Uzumaki. Uzumaki Naruto,"

Seyo yelled back at Naruto, "We'll get you back someday, Uzumaki

Naruto. You just wait,".

Watching the two men disappear down the street, Naruto turned back

towards the woman, and was shocked to see her staring frightenly

towards Naruto. He hadn't expected that, because he had just probably

saved her life.

"Onee-san, are you ok?" he stepped towards her, wondering what was

wrong.

"Get away,"

"I just saved your life. Can't I get a thanks?" he said angrily.

"Who would want to thank you, monster?" she snapped back, meeting his

blue eyes.

His eye's widened with shock, as he hadn't heard that word for a

while. He thought the villagers had accepted him. He thought he

wouldn't have to hear that word directed towards him.

He hadn't heard that word since...

...Sasuke.

"Get away from me!" the lady's voice became louder, and snapped him

back from his thoughts.

"No..." he whispered, as the womans' eye's widened. "Not until you say

thank you,"

The lady became angrier, and thought "He killed my sister. I can

avenge her death, right now, and say it was in self-defense. I could

say that this monster attacked me. I can avenge Naomi's death right

now."

She looked up at the boy that was called Naruto. Her eye's softened,

and she smiled, "Arigato gozaimasu. I'm sorry for what I said. I

thought you were... someone else," She had trouble saying that last

bit, but managed it.

With another forced smile, she held out her hand, and said, "I'm glad

to have met you, Uzumaki Naruto. My name is Takana Karoki,"

Naruto looked relieved, and shook Karoki's hand. Then she opened her

mouth again, and laughed a bit. Looking somewhat embarassed, she asked

him to walk her home, in case those bad men came back. Naruto agreed,

and started to walk beside her.

Though Karoki's mind ran though what she had planned, and she hid the

smile that creeped onto her face. Taking numberous turns, she led him

towards her house, which was on the outskirts of Konoha.

"Thanks for taking me home," as they arrived to her house, "But I feel

like I should give you something. Just saying thank you doesn't cut it

for me."

Naruto laughed, "It's ok, Karoki-san. Thanks is good enough for me,"

"No, no, Naruto-kun. I'll feel bad if I don't. Just wait a sec, right

here, ok?" she smiled.

Naruto looked interested, and nodded his head. Karoki turned towards

her front door, and unlocked it. Walking in, she dropped her coat, and

purse. Gazing around, she walked towards her bedroom, and yanked open

her closet. She pulled out a old dusty box, which was full of her

deceased sister's belongings, that included a number of weapons, for

her sister was a ninja. Was...

Karoki choose the sharpest kunai she could find, and stood up. Turning

towards the door, her gaze landed on the window. Shaking her head, she

turned towards the door. Karoki thought she saw a orange flash flying

past her window, but she knew Naruto was still outside her front door.

She could see him from here.

Hiding the kunai, she opened the front door, and smiled shyly at

Naruto. He look confused as she walked towards him, blushing, until he

could feel her warm breath on his face.

"Er...K-karoki-san...What are you...?" Naruto was interupted when

Karoki put her finger on his lips.

"Call me Karoki-chan, Naruto-kun. And I'm saying thank you, silly,"

she said, moving even closer.

Karoki smiled at Naruto's confused face, and wrapped her arms around

his head. She pulled his blonde head towards her face, and kissed him.

Naruto tensed up, but relaxed and kissed her back.

I like this gift thought Naruto, enjoying his second kiss ((his first

was Sasuke... I loved that part)).

Just as they broke apart for air, Karoki grinned, somewhat evilly.

Naruto gave another confused look at her, and wondered what she was

going to do next.

A shooting pain from his heart startled him. His eye's widened as he

felt something cold and wet start dripping down his jacket. Looking

down, he saw that Karoki had thrust the kunai into his heart.

"That's for my sister, you monster," she hissed at the dying boy,

looking into his watery eyes, "Now die."

Naruto crumpled to the ground, and lay still. Karoki felt scared

because she had just killed for the first time, but accomplished

because she avenged her sister's death.

"Now, that wasn't a very good thank you present, was it?" a dark voice

chuckled from behind.

She whipped around to see Naruto, looking somewhat darker with his

jacket unzipped.

"H-h-how is t-that p-possible?" she gasped, looking back at the other

Naruto. The dead one.

Naruto laughed a bit more, the full moon making dark circles form

under his eyes. With the slight wind blowing from the north, he looked

like a angel. The angel of death.

"Your quite silly, Karoki. Nobody can mistake me from anyone else. I

don't look like anyone else. Second off, I think I'm the only one in

this town people call... monster," he grinned, making him look even

more frightening.

"And it's Kage Bushin no Jutsu I used. I am a ninja, stupid,"

Karoki heard a POOF behind her, and spun around to find that the dead

Naruto disappeared.

"Ku ku. So, lets recap, shall we? You just tried to kill me, neh?" she

heard him laugh even more darkly behind her.

"I-i...I d-didn't.." she turned back to Naruto, backing up a step when

she saw him look livid at what she had said.

"You didn't mean to? Oh, so it was an accident that made you have a

kunai hidden on your person, then accidently pull it out and stab me in

the heart?" he growled.

Karoki gasped when she looked back into Naruto's eyes. They were

purple. But they were blue before, it makes no sense she thought. She

turned and started to run down the street, when she heard a teasing

whisper You aren't going to get away.

She ran five blocks without stopping. She looked back and saw nothing

but the dark shadows of housed, looming over the moonlit street.

"You aren't going to get away that easily, Karoki-chan," she heard

Naruto speak.

She whipped back around to see him standing one foot in front of him,

grinning at her shocked face.

Karoki became angry, for she remembered again that this boy had the

reason her sister was dead inside him. If Naruto died, Kyuubi died.

"Monster..." she whispered, looking at the ground below.

"Hm? I didn't catch that," Naruto said casually.

"I said... You are a monster! Don't you care that you have a demon, a

beast, a killer locked inside of you?!" she screamed shrilly at him.

"No, not really. Because he isn't here anymore," Naruto sighed.

"W-what?"

"He died. He used all his energy to save my life, and died," Naruto

looked a bit sad, as he turned his gaze back up to the darkened sky,

"But that is, not before... giving me a goodbye present,"

Karoki's curiosity got the better of her. "What present?"

Naruto shook his head suddenly, and started laughing. Not the kind of

laughing you hear when something's funny. The kind of laughing you hear

after a mad man did something horrid and got away with it. Naruto

doubled over with fits of insane laughter, and Karoki went as pale as a

ghost when he suddenly stopped, and looked down at her.

"Everything. His powers, chakra, speed, and even the way he looked,"

he grinned, pointing at his eyes, ears and hair.

Karoki's gaze shifted over his eyes, ears, and hair. His eye's were a

darkened purple color, almost red. His ears were pointier from normal,

human type ears. And the tips of his hair looked like he had dyed them

red.

"But, we're getting far from the subject at hand, Karoki-chan. You

tried to kill me. What would you do if someone tried to kill you, but

failed?" he asked, giggling silently when her face got paler.

"I'd k-k-kill t-them..." she whispered, her eyed filling with tears.

"Correct," she heard him say, before a hand shot out for her neck.

Just as she was going to say goodbye to her world, and her life, the

hand stopped. She looked up at the teen who was about to take her life,

and saw him looking sadly at the woman.

"I'm sorry, onee-chan. If we hadn't met like this, I'm sure we

could've been friends," as the hand started to continue towards her

neck.

Karoki gasped when his hand reached her thoat, becoming tighter, and

her vision blurred around the edges. She stuggled with no prevail, and

looked at her would-be killers face. He didn't look angry or insane.

His eye's looked full of hurt and sadness. Karoki tried to tear her

gaze away from the threatening pools of darkness, but she couldn't. She

made a mistake. He wasn't a monster.

He was only a boy.

As her vision became dark, he heard him whisper.

"I'm sorry,"

---------------------------------

Hari: I suck at writing.

Gaara: No you don't. It's a very good story, so far, onee-chan.

Hari: flying glomp no jutsu LUFF GAA-CHAN!

Gaara: Halp!

Naruto: I seem quite eviler than normal, Hari nee-chan. Nande?

Hari: Muha for angstyness. Don't worry. You only going to be like this

when you are alone.

Itachi: I'MA GURL!

Hari: Right you are there, Itach-kun.


End file.
